The present invention relates to a toy crane permitting a wide variety of functions to be performed in simple manner by the child.
With the present invention, it is possible for the child to rotate the boom through 360.degree., raise and lower the working implement and to move the implement outwardly and inwardly along the boom. Moreover, the separate functions may be performed by a structure characterized by its simplicity and reliability of use.